My Porcelain Doll
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: She was boken since her parents died. Ever since she became a shell without a life. Clouded by grief and pain, he appeared to help her, to fix her and glue those pieces together... she was just like a porcelain doll... Sasohina


**A new fic... actually relatively old, I wrote it a long time ago... in hoes of creating a story of several chapters, but I think I have enough of those for now... and I was truly hoping to write a romantic oneshot one of these days so I decided to post this up, see what you guys thought. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review. **

"Hinata, Hanabi is calling you" she simple scoffed and walked away.

I pity her, poor girl. She had a good family, her mother was nice as well as her father, but they died. She went to a foster home, where she was for a while. She was like a doll. Her skin was perfect, not even one mole, no irregularity, 100 perfect. Long, soft, silky raven hair, a hair any girl would want since it was perfect, just like her skin and face. Her small button nose, her plump lips, her big lavender eyes, her long eyelashes and lovely eyebrows, everything about her was perfect since little. Since little many different offers of adopting her came, all because of her perfection. She never liked anyone. Her arrogance exceeded anyone's for she had been betrayed once, when her parents died. She lost her faith in adults and thus she was unreachable. A doll.

Her arrogance made all those offers dissipate and at seven she no longer had any other offer. Until one day. A rich man came and adopted her gladly. She was a doll, and thus she didn't say anything. She had learnt etiquette and was the perfect little lady. With her long dresses and her cute shiny shoes, her hair in small curls and her innocent angelic look. She grew up like that, being treated as a princess, with her 'sister' Hanabi and her 'brother' Neji, her 'father' Hiashi and her 'mother' Makoto. They loved her, she loved no one. She grew up, as I said as the perfect little lady, her manners were prefect, her looks were astonishing, her physical condition exceeded anyone's, her IQ surpassed the 250 and her poker face was irremovable.

Now, years after being adopted, she was the same. A beautiful girl, with huge intelligence gifted for sports and an arrogance that exceeded any limits. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I, am Hyuuga Hinata, and this, is my story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata, please come forward and resolve this" I glared at the teacher who simply gulped. I cocked an eyebrow. How many times will teachers fall for that idiotic thought. They always think that since I "don't" pay attention that they can catch me by sending me to resolve a question or something and they think I won't be able to answer. I stifled the urge to crack up laughing. Naïve. I approach the board and stare at the advanced calculus question. Easy. I take the whiteboard marker and write the answer. I turn to the teacher who sighs and I take it as an okay, I walk back to my seat and once again stare outside the window. I stare at the entrance and look at the football team practising. I rolled my eyes. The bell signalled the end of the class so I proceeded to pack everything up. I saw everyone waiting for the sensei to tell us we could pack up yet I didn't care. I stood up, startling everyone and walked towards the door. The sensei glared at me.

"Hyuuga, sit down" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" he showed me a detention slip and walked towards me, handing it to me. I snorted and crumpled the offending piece of paper and threw it, entering exactly in the bin. I gave him my back and went out the door. I heard the amount of people rustling around, the ruffling, the yelling, the laughter. I walked past all of them. I could feel the looks of the boys. Lustful... yet hateful.

"Look... it's the ice princess..." I grind my teeth. I knew who it was and I truly wasn't in the mood to talk back to little miss bitch. I kept walking, ignoring the pest that was following me. A pull on my wrist made me jolt back and I closed my eyes to contain myself, I could feel the friction between my teeth, a little more pressure and they'd break. I turned to bright pink hair that repulsed me. I glared at her.

"What?" I asked as politely and cold as I could. She giggled.

"oh you're so funny! Look, as everyone knows I'm the princess here, the queen bee, as many other would call me... and... they've been complaining about you... I need to know what in the hell have you done now" she said in an overly sick tone.

"Not only a hypocrite but a liar. How cute. It's not my problem if the male species thinks I'm better than you, it has nothing to do with me Haruno, now leave me alone and go kiss the Uchiha's ass, that'd get you in a good mood... or maybe offering whore services to the soccer club?" I said as offhandedly as I could, my eyes not shifting. I saw her tremble and walk away. A sigh left my lips as I walked to the music room.

"Hyuuga-san!" I heard someone call. I turned around and found the Uchiha walking towards me.

"Uchiha-san... may I help you?" I knew he noticed in my tone that I didn't really care if he wanted or needed something from me because I needed him to talk fast and leave. He flinched slightly but kept eye contact with me.

"Um... well... since I'm class representative along with the dobe... we were assigned to tell you the whole grade chose you to be the ball organiser... along with me... so I came to tell you that... We need to get together soon to organize all and appoint each person to their jobs" I blinked. I only heard yada yada yada, ball organiser, yada yada yada get together yada yada yada... I raised my eyebrows and held a hand up to stop him from talking.

"You talk too much... I don't care about that, organise it yourself" I said about to leave until he grabbed onto my injured wrist, I winced and he let go, but his eyes were still glaring at me.

"I won't work for you, it's also your responsibility" I rolled my eyes.

"What ever... those people need to get lives... Just tell me what to do and I'll do it, I don't have much free time to plan idiotic parties that will only help the destruction of livers" he cracked a smirk.

"that's fun" I blinked and stared at him bored.

"That's all?" he nodded, I did the same and walked my path towards the music room again, cupping my injured wrist. I finally arrived to my sanctuary, I smiled. music... my friend... it won't betray me... no it won't... unlike humans... unlike living beings.

I walked to the piano and finally a smile broke out on my face. A pained, hurt smile... but a smile... unlike the mask I wear almost always... my fingers pose themselves on the keys of the piano, almost as if they had a life. The room, lit by the natural light, shadowed by the trees, the golden light that made the golden details in the room shine. The small porcelain dolls in the shelves on the wall glowed due to the golden light, making an aura of beauty surround them. I finally breathed. In the whole day, I finally opened my eyes and breathed. I pushed a key down, rejoicing in the melodic sound, and then more and more keys, like an addiction.

Why do they leave me all by myself?  
Why do they use me and break me down?  
Why do they hurt me, why do they leave me?  
Why doesn't any body stick around?

Why doesn't anyone stay here, why do they leave me  
Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll?  
Small, unsure, beautiful, breakable.

If I sit here waiting to be wanted,  
Something good will pass me by  
Many people look through the windows  
But seldom do they ever look into my eyes.

Why doesn't anyone stay here, why do they leave me  
Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll?  
Fragile, helpless, unwanted, breakable

They can't tell that I am sweet  
They can't tell I'm like a porcelain doll  
Beautiful and demure  
But played with one too many time

Unknowingly I began to sing... this song I had wrote it... it described my broken life, I still felt the stinging pain of my wrist but the music covered the pain. I heard clapping. My eyes raised to see a person with wild fiery curls, porcelain skin, honey eyes... tall... a man. My smile blurred away as I stared at that man. He walked towards me and his hand raised my chin so my eyes locked with his. He smiled at me.

"A beautiful, beautiful porcelain doll" for some reason... that phrase... made me crack up, break the shell. A tear slowly fell, damping my cheek. His smile was so sincere. A blush dusted my cheeks and my lavender eyes refused to unlock from his honey-almond irises. A small, hurt smile made it way back to my face.

"Sing, my beautiful doll... just like a mockingbird... sing... let it out" he said softly to me as he inhaled my scent, his face hid in my hair, I could smell the masculine, comforting scent, it was based in vanilla. My eyes unwillingly closed and my fingers once again carried on with the song.

Why am I not numb to this?  
Why can't I let it all escape my mind?  
Don't let me sit here collecting dust  
But please be careful, please be kind

Why doesn't anyone stay here, why do they leave me  
Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll?  
Lost, alone, unsure, kind, demure,  
Small, fragile, helpless, breakable.  
Breakable.

He sat beside me, his eyes warming my cold heart, melting it. I stared at him through my bangs. He turned to me once again, his eyes meeting mine... but slowly we closed our eyes, as his lips approached mine and we kissed. A chaste, sweet kiss, that melted all the ice that caged my heart. He caressed my face and I sunk into his touch, his hands went down to my wrist, where he carefully cupped my wrist and softly with the precision of a medic a green chakra covered it and cured it.

"You see all these dolls?" I nodded, softly, a heavenly smile on my lips. "I recycled them... I fixed them... gave them a home... I gave them someone who wouldn't leave them alone... who would protect them from being broken... just like you" the sadness that remained in my heart, every damn day, the grief that clouded my mind... it was fading away. I sighed happily. Maybe little by little... he'll glue the pieces together... and I'll be his new porcelain doll... one he will be proud of... one that will glow above the others. He stood up as he took my hand and pulled me with him, I felt like walking on clouds, the burden of hatred, grief, sadness... it all faded away.

**This I had written a long time ago, I had the beginning and didn't know how to continue it. I searched for a song that fit her feelings, and Porcelain doll of Megan McCauley, it just fit exactly like a piece of a puzzle on the last void. It simply was perfect to how she felt, so I decided to make this a oneshot. Pretty simple... but I liked the part of the music room. I dunno, since everyone's got different tastes. I hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
